Terhubung Denganmu
by weichii
Summary: Aku tahu kita bukan kekasih. Aku tahu kita tidak pernah saling mengucapkan kata cinta. Tapi untuk mengatakan  bahwa tidak pernah ada sesuatu diantara kita adalah sebuah kebohongan besar. Kau juga merasakannya bukan, Remus? SBRL ONE-SHOT, Enjoy  DD


Disclaimer : Masih Tetep J.K Rowling, walaupun sebenernya saya pengen banget bilang Remus punya saya #digigitPadfoot

Rate: T

Pairing Broken!SBRL dan RemusXSiapapun yang anda suka -?-

Warning: AU, Angsty, dan OOC sepertinya.. Ngookkk -..-

A/N: Allow semua saya author baru disini #bow, masih ingusanlah pokoknya. Jadi saya mohon bimbingannya untuk kedepannya. Fic ini terinsprirasi dari lagunya DBSK-Why Did I Falling For You.. Ntah kenapa pas ngedengerin lagu itu si Kelinci plot lompat-lompat di otak saya, daripada ntar nggak bisa tidur mending langsung diketik aja deh. Dan maaf banget kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan, maklum baru nyoba nulis fic. Okay, enough said.. ENJOY THE FIC =DDD

**Terhubung denganmu**

**_saat yang ada menjadi tidak ada_**

Disana, kau kembali tertawa. Kita sedang berkumpul bersama saat ini. Saat kau sedang bercanda dengan James dan Peter, tentang sesuatu. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan, aku bahkan tidak peduli. Karena saat ini aku sedang mengembara dalam dunia maya dalam otakku. Tapi tetap saja aku menertawai candaan kalian yang aneh dan tidak menarik.

Karena aku selalu tertawa saat kau tertawa.

Aku adalah seorang anak hiperaktif yang tidak bisa diam, dengan otak penuh rencana busuk untuk mengerjai Snivellus si anak-yang-tidak-mengenal-apa-itu-shampoo. Dan berdua bersama James _partner in crime_ sejatiku, aku selalu berbuat onar dan keusilan yang membuat para guru bisa terkena serangan darah tinggi mendadak. Yah, sikapku memang agak buruk. Tapi entah kenapa aku memiliki banyak teman, bahkan penggemar. Semua selalu mengatakan bahwa pesona terbesarku bukanlah wajahku yang tampan, otak cerdasku (yang selalu membuatku mendapat _grade_ yang baik walau yang selalu kulakukan adalah berbuat usil dan bukannya belajar, asal kau tau saja), atau kekayaan mantan keluargaku (yeah, kau tidak salah membaca, _let me repeat it_, mantan keluargaku, bahkan fotoku di silsilah pohon keluargapun telah dibakar), apalagi sifat kurang menyenangkanku (terutama pada para gadis-gadis yang selalu terkikik centil tiap melihatku), tapi pesona terbesarku adalah senyumku, senyumku yang menawan. Bukan hanya sekali orang mengatakan padaku, bahwa senyumanku itu _contagious_, membuat orang ikut tersenyum bersamaku dan pandangan mataku akan melumerkan hati semua orang. Aku menyadari bahwa semua itu benar. Aku sudah mempelajari itu sepanjang umurku. Tapi kemudian terdapat suatu pengecualian.

Senyumku yang menawan selalu meruntuhkan hati semua orang mereka bilang?

Tapi tidak denganmu!

Yah, mungkin dulu memang begitu. Tapi sekarang, sudah tidak lagi…

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa Remus?

Remus Lupin, nama itu. Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana aku bisa mengenal nama itu. Hari itu… kenangan itu… Bagaimana caraku menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata? Itu adalah saat dimana aku pertama kali merasakan apa yang selama ini aku dengar mengenai efek senyumanku pada orang disekitarku, tentang senyuman yang meluluhkan hati. Kami masih SMA saat itu. Aku bertemu dengannya dilobby sekolahku. Saat dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan James, yang merupakan teman sebangkunya saat itu. Aku sudah sering mendengar mengenai si Remus ini dari James, kata James, Remus adalah anak yang manis, kalem, dan baik hati. Bukan hanya itu Remus juga anak yang pintar dan seorang bintang kelas. Hanya saja Remus mengidap penyakit parah entah apa itu, yang membuatnya sering keluar masuk rumah sakit, dan tidak bisa berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan yang terlalu menguras tenaga. Sebab itulah Remus tidak memiliki teman, semua menganggapnya anak yang lemah dan tidak asik. Aku sih tidak ambil pusing, toh tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Aku terus diam disitu sambil melihat mereka berbincang. Sampai akhirnya James mengajaknya untuk ikut bersama kami pergi ke taman hiburan akhir pekan ini. (kau pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin orang sepertiku mau pergi ke taman hiburan, jawabannya Cuma 1 James mengancamku akan menyebarkan foto tidurku yang memalukan kalau aku tidak mau menemaninya pergi ke taman bermain untuk kencan pertamanya dengan Lily, gadis yang akhirnya menerima ajakan kencannya setelah pengejaran sejak SMP. Kenapa dia mengajakku? Oh ayolah, aku adalah seorang Womanizer kelas kakap) Awalnya Remus agak bimbang, dia takut akan menganggu acara kami, tapi James terus membujuknya dan dia juga memaksaku untuk ikut membujuk Remus. Dan sebagai teman yang baik aku akhirnya membantunya membujuk Remus sampai akhirnya dia setuju untuk pergi bersama kami. Dan saat itulah James memperkenalkanku dengan Remus. Si brengsek itu mulai menceritakan segala keburukannku pada Remus. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu antusias, hingga aku melihatnya… wajah tersenyumnya dan sorot bahagia matanya karena bertemu dengan satu lagi orang yang mau berteman dan menerima keadaannya. Dampaknya, Sirius Black, aku mengucapkan namaku seperti orang sedang berkumur.

Sejak saat itu, nama Remus selalu terukir dalam tiap lembar kegiatanku. Terutama saat takdir mempertemukan kami, bukan hanya menjadi teman sekelasku, dia bahkan menjadi tetangga sebelah bangkuku. Semakin mengenalnya, aku semakin teratarik padanya. _We've melt naturally to each other_. Saat bersamanya, Sirius Black benar-benar Sirius Black. Aku tertawa saat aku bahagia, aku menangis saat aku sedih, aku berteriak saat aku frustasi. Dan kita berdua sangat dekat satu dengan lainnya. Dimana kau berada, aku pasti ada disampingmu. Kau tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku hanya dengan menatap mataku, akupun tahu apa yang kau inginkan tanpa kau harus mengucapkannya kepadaku. Kita saling memahami satu sama lain.

Kita berbagi kesusahan bersama, kita berbagi bahagia bersama. Kita berbagi segalanya bersama!

Kita menghadapi saat yang berat dan berusaha untuk mencapai keinginan kita bersama.

Dan perlahan, ditengah perjalanan kita, kita terpisah.

Aku tidak tahu dimana kita mengambil jalan simpang yang salah hingga kita bisa berada di tempat ini hari ini.

Keinginan kita tidak lagi satu. Jangankan memahami perasaanmu, mengerti keinginanmupun aku tidak!

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat tua, seolah hari-hari itu terjadi sudah lama sekali. Hari dimana kita berbagi dulu menghilang seiring dengan langkah kita menyusuri jalan pilihan kita masing-masing. Sama seperti asap rokokku, yang menari ke langit dan menguap di udara, dia tidak akan pernah mencapai langit sebagai satu kesatuan. Aku mencoba berpikir bahwa ini wajar karena kita saat ini telah tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Semangatku memudar seiring dengan hancurnya dunia kekanak-kanakan kita yang penuh warna menjadi berkeping-keping. Bukankah memang tidak ada sesuatu yang abadi…

Mengapa kita bisa berada di sini?

Bagaimana bisa kita berdiri di tempat yang sama namun hidup didunia yang berbeda? Kau sangat dekat tapi terlalu jauh untuk ku jangkau. Aku tidak dapat lagi menjangkau hatimu, Remus. Sejak kapankah tembok yang tidak tampak ini dibangun diantara kau dan aku?

Dan saat kau menikah..

Hari dimana semua tampak memudar… mungkin karena saat itu semua yang ada disekitarku bernuansa putih. Atau karena mataku telah tertutup oleh air mata kesedihan.

Aku tahu kita bukan kekasih, kita memang bukan biarpun kita telah memberikan begitu banyak petunjuk dimanapun, kapanpun. Aku tahu kita tidak pernah saling mengucapkan kata cinta. Tapi untuk mengatakan bahwa tidak pernah ada sesuatu diantara kita adalah sebuah kebohongan besar. Kau juga merasakannya bukan, Remus? Tapi tetap saja kau berjalan denagn mantap ke altar, dan meninggalkanku dibelakangmu… saat kau mengucapkan sumpahmu dan diberkati dalam sauatu pernikahan dengan orang selain aku, akupun tersenyum sama seperti orang-orang disekitarku tapi sebenarnya aku sedang menangis dalam diamku…

Setelahnya aku tahu dengan sendirinya… bahwa tersenyum bukan berarti gembira. Karena aku tersenyum tapi hatiku menangis.

Jadi apakah arti dari semua perhatian, senyum, dan _couple bracelet_ yang kau berikan padaku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kita, Remus? Apa yang aku rasakan untukmu, dan kau rasakan untukku? Apakah arti perasaan nyaman yang kita rasakan saat kita bernyanyi lepas, tertawa bebas, saat jemari kita saling bertautan, saat kita berpelukan atau bahkan saat kita berciuman? Aku mohon jelaskan padaku, karena aku tidak mengerti dan aku merasa putus asa untuk bisa memahaminya.

Remus..

Dan disana, kau kembali tertawa saat ini. Candaan bodoh James selalu berhasil membuatmu tertawa.

Kita selalu bersama sejak… selamanya kurasa karena aku tidak dapat mengingat satupun kenangan tanpa kau didalamnya. Dan saat ini, disini di depanku kau berada, membaca buku entah tentang apa sambil memakan coklat kesukaanmu seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Dan kau berada tepat disampingku membicarakan banyak hal dengan santai seolah tidak ada yang berubah. Mungkin, memang tidak ada yang berubah? Dan mungkin saja kita memang akan terus bersama selamanya. Jadi kalau kulurkan tanganku, akankah aku menggapaimu? Karena aku tidak ingin berada disini denganmu tapi tidak dengan hati kita, yang berada entah dimana, yang perlahan menghilang dan tidak akan pernah ditemukan seiring berjalannya waktu.

Apakah artinya untuk tetap hidup dalam ikatan ini bila aku tidak tahu apa yang menghubungkanku denganmu?

Apakah artinya untuk tetap bertahan dalam ikatan ini bila aku tidak tahu apa alasan dari keberadaan ikatan ini sendiri?

Ah, sekali lagi kau tertawa. Dan tentu saja akupun ikut tertawa… aku selalu melakukannya.

Karena aku selalu tertawa saat kau tertawa.

Tapi apakah arti dari sebuah tawa aku sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi.

Fin

Aaahhh, Ampuni saya yang telah membuat Remus terlihat tidak berperasaan #geplakdirisendiri. Dan sebagai author yang bener-bener masih ingusan saya mengharap kritik, saran, ataupun ungkaoan dan celaan untuk Fic saya ini. So, Review Please? Berryberry Please with Remus on top =))


End file.
